


That Would Be Enough

by newtmasofficial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza found Alexander's letters to John. It takes their relationship to a whole new level. Once John dies, Alexander keeps writing letters to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Here was the original prompt: After Hamilton dies, Eliza goes through his papers and letters and finds that he kept all the letters he received from Laurens during the war and that even after Laurens died, Hamilton kept on writing letters to Laurens. (I would also be more than okay with Eliza finding the letters during the war and it turning into Eliza/Hamilton/Laurens)

_January 4, 1778,_

_My dearest, John,_

_I hope this letter reaches you before you leave from South Carolina. The General has me writing his correspondences day and night. Congress keeps saying ‘Attack the British forces!’ but we have not the resources to do such. I fear the winter will soon catch up with us._

_I hope you return to camp soon. My bedroll is cold without you nearby. I would hope to not freeze before you return_

_A. Ham_

 

_February 2, 1778_

_Hammie,_

_You complain that the General will not put you to good use. I think he knows that your words are your greatest gift. Maybe we can see what else your words are good for when I return to camp. This letter should arrive before I do, as I have sent a boy ahead to deliver it._

_Yrs truly,_

_Laurens_

 

Eliza continued to shuffle though the stack of letters on Alexander’s desk. Each letter contained the same flirtatiousness as the previous, if not more explicit than the last. She thought maybe the candlelight had been playing a trick on her eyes, but alas, it was not the case.

Alexander and John were close, Eliza knew this. She was fairly certain John knew more about Alexander’s life before New York than she did. She wished her husband would confide in her, but as long as he had someone to talk to, she figured it was alright.

Laurens was visiting for a few days on his way back from South Carolina visiting his father. Alexander offered him a place to stay, Eliza readily agreeing. The southern man had arrived the night before, only awake long enough to set his things down and fall into the spare bed the couple had prepared for him. He seemed more exhausted than normal, but he always seemed tired after visiting his father. Alex talked to Eliza about how the relationship was straining, and he didn’t know why John kept going back to visit.

Today, when Alex and John woke up, at the crack of dawn, Eliza heard hushed voices coming from Alex’s office. She had turned back over and slept for a while longer, not wanting to disturb the men from their work. After a few hours, they left the house, Alex stepping into the kitchen to kiss Eliza on the cheek before stepping out of the house.

Eliza had started to clean around the house, though she had just done it not a few days beforehand to prepare for John’s arrival. She finally got around to Alex’s office, and it was already a mess. He really was not organized in any way. Papers were scattered everywhere, books and notebooks open on the desk, a few on the floor. The room had been spotless not two days before. Eliza didn’t know why she bothered to clean if Alex couldn’t stop from making a bigger mess than before.

While she was cleaning, she had found the stack of letters. She recognized Alex’s handwriting on the top letter, curiosity getting the best of her. She glanced over the letter, a few words catching her eye. _Cold without you_. Eliza kept looking through the letters, going back and forth between Alex and John. Each letter became more explicit than the last. The men were lucky their letters were not intercepted by someone else.

Finally, a few more words caught her eye again. _I love you, John._ Eliza had had her suspicions from the way Alex talked about John all the time. He even spoke about the other man in their own letters. He spoke about John the way he would talk about Eliza to others.

Flipping through the letters again, Eliza started to really read the words, sinking down into the desk chair to get more comfortable. She figured she would hear the door open if the men decided to come back before she finished.

From the letters, she gathered her husband was one the receiving end of the two’s activities. Both men seemed to have a mouth on them, more explicit words coming out on paper more than Eliza had heard in her life.

She was so caught up in her readings she didn’t hear the soft click of the lock when John and Alex returned from their errand. She didn’t hear the muted voices outside the office door. She didn’t hear the door to the office clicking open. She finally heard the soft gasp that came out of John’s mouth.

“Eliza, what do you have there?” Alex questioned. Eliza quickly dropped the letters back on the desk, standing up so fast she almost knocked the small chair over. She tried covering up the letters with other papers on the table, but it was no use.

Alex stalked over, picking up the papers she was trying to push under a book. He quickly glanced over the top paper to see what she had gotten herself into. His face slowly paled, all expression leaving his face.

“Eliza, it’s not- it’s not what it looks like,” Alex stuttered out, trying to explain the letters, though they were a little hard to cover up. Eliza crossed her arms, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to try and talk his way out of this one. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see John standing in the doorway, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

“It’s-“ For the first time, Alex seemed to be at a loss for words.

“I think it looks like you and Mr. Laurens over there are having a secret love affair.” Eliza finally looked over to John, who had the decency to look ashamed.

“Well, it’s not so secret anymore,” John muttered under his breath, though not quiet enough where the other two couldn’t hear him.

Alex finally looked back up at his wife, having been looking down at his hands and feet in shame. He took in her appearance, and what he saw he wasn’t expecting. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and sweat was gathering at the corner of her forehead. He knew those signs all too well.

“Wait, are you turned on by this?” John’s head snapped towards Eliza so fast she though he would have whiplash.

She’d had her suspicions in the past about the two man, and she admits, thinking about them together made her cheeks flush and a throb start between her legs. She had always thought John was a handsome man. From the moment she saw him on that winter’s night when she met Alex. The two had been standing very close, whispering back and forth. Angelica had gone over and later introduced herself. Eliza had thought that if it didn’t work out with Alex, she could always try for John.

Eliza just looked down at her hands, wringing them together in response to Alex’s query. Alex motioned for John to come closer to the married couple.

“Eliza, tell me what you want.” Alex’s voice had gotten softer, curious as to what she would actually say. He hoped she didn’t want to kick John out. He didn’t want to have to choose between his two loves. He loved both Eliza and John dearly.

The woman in questions finally looked up to see Alex and John with open looks on their faces. She really did want both of them. John, with his curly hair, freckled face, strong arms. Alex, with his long hair, strong hands from all his writing, his familiarity.

“I want you both,” she mumbled almost too quiet, but luckily both men heard. Alex slipped one hand into Eliza’s, grabbing John’s with the other, leading them towards the door.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

 

############# 

 

After that night, two became three. John had to leave a few days later to carry orders to another section of the army. He came back, a little torn and tattered, but all in one piece.

John stayed in the Hamilton household, moving out of the guest bedroom into the master. No one seemed to ask why Laurens was staying so long with the couple. They all assumed John had nowhere else to go, and because the Hamilton’s were such a lovely couple, they were offering him a place to stay. No one had to know what went on behind closed doors.

The trio fell into a steady pace, Eliza staying home during the day, Alexander and John heading out during the day to complete correspondence for General Washington. Sometimes one would have to leave the city for a few days, but luckily, one was always there to keep Eliza warm at night.

A few months into their endeavor, John had to leave to go down to South Carolina and visit his father. During his leave of absence, Alex had reverted back to his unhealthy ways that he used to do before Eliza.

“Alexander, did you even come into bed last night?” Eliza was standing in the doorway of Alex’s office, her husband hunched over the desk, furiously writing away.

He grunted in response, Eliza getting her answer. He had done this for the past couple of nights. He would stay in his office all day, barely eat, and probably get no sleep during the night. He wouldn’t listen to Eliza, choosing his work over his wife. Eliza decided it was time to write John and try and get him to come back early.

 

_My dear John,_

_In the few short days you have been gone, our dear Hammie has reverted back to his old ways. He will no longer listen to reason. He will not eat, will not sleep. My hand is twitching at my side. I fear he will crash soon. I pray that you return soon, John. Alexander needs our guidance._

_Best of women,_

_Eliza_

 

The three had figured out early on in their relationship what worked the best in the bedroom. Eliza and Alex had always had this sort of relationship in the bedroom, but now they had to include John in their activities. To the outside world, Eliza seemed the perfect wife: composed and quiet. In the bedroom, she was quite the opposite. She was commanding, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Alex was the same way. On the outside, he was outspoken, always speaking his mind, even when no one cared to know. While with Eliza, she learned that he needed to give that leadership up to someone, have someone else tell him what to do.

John had figured out soon after arriving at camp and befriending Alex what he needed. This lead to their arrangement and to their letters. When the three got together, they had to sit down and talk about how it all would work. It didn’t take long, and soon the three had been back in the bedroom, moans heard from all over the house.

The bedroom relationship was just that; it never left the bedroom. It had worked perfectly until now, when Eliza needed to get Alex to listen to her to he could take care of himself.

A day later, when Alex still hadn’t gotten any sleep, Eliza decided to try and guilt trip her husband.

“Alexander. You need to get some sleep. Eat something.” Eliza was once again standing in the office doorway. Alex didn’t even look up from his work.

“I’ll eat something later. And I don’t need sleep. I need to write.” Eliza sighed, hating that fact that it was coming to this point.

“How would John feel if he knew you weren’t eating or getting enough sleep?” Eliza knew Alex had an overwhelming need to please John at all costs.

Hearing these words, Alex’s head snapped up, hand tightening around the quill he was using, almost snapping it in half.

Eliza spoke again. “Do you think John would be happy to hear that you hadn’t slept in days? Probably haven’t eaten in longer?” Alex’s face fell at these new words. It hadn’t dawned on him of what John would think about what he had been doing. He was too caught up in trying to write his article.

“Come on. You’re going to eat a good, healthy meal, and then you’re going to sleep.” Eliza walked over, takin the quill out of Alex’s hand, setting it down carefully before taking his hand and leading him towards the kitchen.

She was able to get him to eat and into bed quickly, grateful that he had actually listened to her.

The mail came a few hours after Alex had been put to bed. A letter addressed to Eliza was on top, familiar handwriting causing her to open it quickly, dropping the rest of the papers on the floor.

 

_Eliza,_

_I am able to cut my trip short. I will be coming home on Wednesday evening. Try and get Alex to eat and sleep a little or the plan I am about to tell you about will not be able to happen._

Eliza continued reading, getting a little aroused at what John had written. John had become very good at writing explicit scenes in his letters, which both Eliza and John were grateful for.

It was only Monday, so Eliza had a couple days to get Alex rested and fed for John’s plan. Alex slept all Monday night and into the late morning on Tuesday. When he finally woke, he was groggy and Eliza thought he looked adorable.

Alex threw off the covers when he saw that it was light outside. He quickly pulled on his pants, about to rush off to his office again to write God knows what. Eliza stopped him before he got his hand around the doorknob.

“I hope you’re going to the kitchen to get some food and not to your office.” Alex stopped short, not realizing Eliza was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He turned his head, hand still outstretched towards the door.

“John will be back tomorrow. And you’re going to bed well fed and rested. No ‘ifs’ ‘ands’ or ‘buts’ about it.” Alex formed a smile when he heard about John, but it quickly faded once Eliza ruled that he had to eat and sleep. “You can still work, but you’re going to stop to eat for meals and you’re going to stop once it gets dark outside.”

Alex looked down at his shoes, muttered a _yes ma’am_ before opening the door and heading towards the kitchen. Eliza followed soon after, knowing Alex could find something for himself on his own.

The day passed fairly quickly, but not quick enough. Eliza couldn’t get John’s letter out of her mind. She couldn’t wait until he arrived back home.

Wednesday finally rolled around and Alex woke up at the crack of dawn. He knew better though and stayed in bed until Eliza woke up a few hours later.

Opening her eyes, she looked over to see Alexander on his side staring at her. She smiled softly, glad to see that he was still in bed.

“Good morning, ‘Liza.” Alex leaned over to peck her on the lips. Remembering John’s plan, Eliza caught him before he leaned all the way back.

Surprised, Alex let out a small noise before kissing his wife back eagerly. She rolled on top of him, causing the kiss to deepen. She took control of the kiss, which he gladly went along with.

The couple made out for another minute before Eliza pulled back, sitting up on Alex’s lap. He let out a small whimper, sad at the loss. She could feel he had started to get slightly hard from their brief make-out session.

Eliza hiked her leg over Alex, getting off the bed, not looking back towards Alexander, who still was shocked laying on the bed. She left of the room, pulling on her robe as she went. Eliza knew the plan was to keep Alex on edge all day long, but it would be torture for her too. She was already excited thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Both her boys would be back in her bed.

Throughout the day, Eliza would go to Alexander’s office. She made out with him, but before he could try and do anything, she would pull away and walk out. Each time she entered the office, he looked madder than before.

Finally, after Eliza had brought him lunch and taken the dirty dishes back into the kitchen, Alexander got fed up.

The next time Eliza opened the door, he all but yelled at her. “What are you trying to do?” He looked worn out, and from what Eliza could tell, he looked like he was still slightly turned on. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Before Eliza could try and come up with a good explanation, he stood up from the desk and yelled. “Get out! I just want to work in peace for a little while!” He stalked over towards the door, Eliza backing up. Alex slammed the door in her face, clicking the lock into place before heading back towards his desk. Maybe he could finally get some work done without being constantly turned on.

Eliza tried yelling through the door, but he wasn’t listening. “Alexander, open this door right this minute!” She tried for a couple more moments before finally giving up to head into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Around dinner, Eliza tried getting Alexander to open the door again. It had been eerily silent since he slammed the door.

“Alexander. Please open the door. It’s almost dinner time.” She didn’t hear anything for a moment before a voice called back.

“Just leave me alone! I just want to finish my work!” It became silent again. Eliza was furious. She admits maybe it was partially her own fault that he had locked himself in, but that didn’t mean he had to be rude about it. Maybe he would listen to John when he got back, which he was due any moment.

Thirty minutes later, Eliza was sat in the parlor attempting to sew the hole in John’s pants back up, when the lock to the front door clicked opened. Eliza set her things down, heading towards the door, going to catch John and explain everything before they headed to get Alex.

“Hello, ‘Liza! How’re you?” John seemed chipper, but Eliza knew that that mood wouldn’t last long. He set his bag down after closing the door, worry lines setting in once he saw her face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Alex.” She went on to explain the events of the day, John’s face turning from worry to anger.

“That little brat!” John muttered before stalking towards the office door. He banged on the closed door, face turning slightly red from anger.

“Go away Eliza! I just need to finish this paper!” Alex yelled out.

“Is that how you speak to your wife?” John was furious.

Not even a second later, the door was unlocked, swinging open to reveal Alexander’s flushed face. He looked down at his hands, nervous about what John would do to him.

“Bedroom. Now. Strip and get on your knees.” John left no room for argument, though Eliza didn’t think Alex would even try.

Alex scurried off, almost tripping over his own feet to get to the bedroom. John turned and headed towards the kitchen, Eliza following closely behind. She made tea, the two staying in the kitchen for about twenty minutes before they decided to finally head to the bedroom.

John entered first, opening the door to see Alex at the foot of the bed on the floor. He was on his knees, hands folded behind his back, head down. Eliza followed in, shutting the door behind her.

Alex quickly stood up when John motioned for him to. He led him to the side of the bed, facing him towards it. John pushed slightly on his lower back, getting him to lean over the bed.

“Now, can you tell me why we’re here?”

“I didn’t eat and sleep well while you were gone. I yelled at Eliza.” He took a breath before continuing. “I also slammed the door in her face. I’m sorry!” He turned his head towards his wife, eyes trying to convey his sincerity.

“I’m going to spank you. I want you to count each one. And then, to make it up to Eliza, you’re going to make her come with just your mouth. And then, maybe if you’ve been good, we’ll let you come.”

Alex nodded and said _Yes sir_ before the first slap was landed on his bare ass.

“One.”

John switched up cheeks and intensity to keep Alex on his toes. His ass was slowly becoming more red, not a spot without a handprint forming.

By the time John reached twenty-five, Alex had tears streaming down his face. Eliza had gotten onto the bed and laid down in front of Alex so she was face to face with him.

“Are you alright?” she whispered out.

He nodded without missing the next count. He didn’t really want to find out what would happen if he missed a count.

“Just a few more. You’re doing so good, baby girl.” John rubbed his hands up Alex’s ass, trying to soothe the red marks before adding to the color again.

“Thirty-five!” Alex tried not to yell, but it came out loud anyways.

“All done, baby girl! You did so well.” John climbed up on the bed, pulling Alex up with him. He rubbed soothing circles on his back while he caught his breath. “Are you ready for the next part?” It took a moment, but Alex nodded slowly.

Eliza pulled away to take off his dress and undercoats. Stripped down, she sat back on the bed, John moving Alex over so she could lay down in the middle. She spread her legs, Alex getting settled in between. John moved up to sit next to Eliza so he could watch his boy.

“Come on, Alex. Eliza doesn’t have all day.” Alex glanced quickly up to John and his wife then leaned forward.

Eliza could feel Alex’s hot breath on her before he started, causing her to get wetter. The first lick made her throw her head back against the pillow, sucking in a breath. They hadn’t done this in a long time and Eliza missed it.

Alex all but shoved his face into Eliza’s cunt, eating her out like she was the sweetest chocolate on the planet. She let out a whimper when he moved up to suck on her clit for a second before moving back down again.

Turning her head to the side, she saw John staring at her in awe. He leaned forward, catching her lips in a kiss. Eliza let out a moan when Alex reached particularly sensitive spot.

Alex sped up is ministrations, Eliza pulling back from John because she was breathing so hard. She let out a loud moan.

“Oh, Alexander. You’re doing so well!” Her voice came out breathy, hands gripping the sheets.

At the praise, Alex let out a small moan, the vibrations causing Eliza to moan again.

“Oh god! I think I’m gonna-“ Eliza let her hands wander to Alex’s head, gripping his hair. He sped up, pushing Eliza over the edge. Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling almost to a painful point. Her thighs tightened around his head, shocks racing through her body.

Alex finally pulled away when Eliza relaxed trying to catch her breath. When she looked up, she saw his face was soaked from his nose down. If she hadn’t just come, she would be turned on again.

John sat up after giving Eliza a quick peck on the cheek. “You did so good, baby girl.” He pulled Alex into a kiss who let out a small whimper at the praise. John then kept kissing around his mouth, licking up all the come that was on his face.

“I think you’ve been good. Do you think he should be able to come, Eliza?” Both men turned towards Eliza, Alex pleading with his eyes, wanting to come. He’d been hard since John first starting spanking him.

Eliza thought for a moment. As much as she had been mad at him before, he did make up for it by eating her out and he did say he was sorry.

“He can come.” Alex let out a sigh of relief.

John nodded. “Alright. But first you have to get me off. Then you’re allowed to come.”

This time Alex nodded, reaching his hand out to grab John’s cock. He slide it up and down a few times before swiping his finger over the top, causing John to let out a small moan. John knew he wouldn’t last long. He had been looking forward to today for a week, and after watching Alex eat out Eliza, he knew it wouldn’t take much.

Alex sped his hand up, John throwing his head back in pleasure. He reached over and grabbed Alex’s dick, causing the man’s hand to stop for a moment before continuing. John copied Alex’s actions, both men moaning in ecstasy.

A few moments later, John’s dick twitched in Alex’s hand, his orgasm hitting him hard. He threw his head back, letting out a long, loud moan. He sped up his hand on Alex, wanting the other man to come.

Watching John come pushed Alex over the edge. He spilled into John’s hand, biting onto his hand as his orgasm wracked through him.

When the two finally came down from their highs, they turned and laid down on each side of Eliza. She looked like she was in Heaven.

“That was-“ She didn’t even have to finish her sentence for the others to nod.

“I’m sorry, Eliza, John. I don’t know what came over me.” Alex turned to his loves. “I guess I just don’t do so well without both of you here. I promise I’ll try harder next time.”

“You’re forgiven, Alex. Now get some sleep.” Eliza pecked his cheek, pulling both men into her side, cuddling in the warmth. The three drifted off to sleep not to long after.

 

################

 

Eliza, Alex, and John’s relationship continued on after that night. They had their ups and downs. Sometimes when John would leave, Alex would start to revert back again, but it was never as bad as that first time.

A couple years later, both men had to leave to go help Washington at his camp. They knew they should only be away for a month or so. The war hopefully would be over soon.

Before they left, Eliza had contacted Angelica because she thought she might be carrying a child, but she wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to tell John and Alex without her knowing herself. Right after the men left, Angelica arrived.

The two sisters caught up, talking about anything and everything. Angelica stayed with her sister, keeping her company in the empty house. About a week later, Eliza started showing. She knew she was pregnant.

Angelica thought it would be a good idea not to tell Alex or John yet. She didn’t want them to do something reckless while they were still away at war. Eliza decided to write to the General to see if he could keep Alex and John away from the battlefield. She didn’t know what she would do if they died. How would she raise their child?

 

_General Washington,_

_I hope you and Martha are doing well. I pray that this war ends every day. I want to ask a favor of you. If at all possible, could you not send my husband, Alexander, out on the battlefield. I am with child, you see. I cannot bear the thought of what might happen to him. And I don’t think I would be able to raise this child on my own. I also ask one more favor. If you could do the same for John Laurens. He is Alexander’s greatest friend, and if something were to happen to him, I don’t know what either of us would do. I hope that you will consider this, for my baby’s sake._

_God speed,_

_Eliza Hamilton_

_P.S. I ask that you not tell either men of my condition. I would not like either of them to do something reckless._

She received a letter a few days later, promising to keep both men out of battle. Eliza knew she could breathe a little easier, but she still worried every day and night. She still corresponded with Alex and John, finally hearing good news a few weeks later. They were on their way home.

By this point, Eliza was showing considerably. She wouldn’t be able to hide it. She really hoped both men would take it well. Eliza didn’t know who the father of the baby was, and she didn’t really want to know.

The day her loves were coming home finally arrived. Eliza could barely contain herself. Angelica had left a few days earlier, not wanting to be in the way when the three reunited.

“Honey, we’re home!” Alex called as soon at the door opened. Eliza was sitting in the parlor, standing up when she heard the men outside the door.

Alex walked into the room first, stopping short in the doorway. He dropped his bags, his mouth hanging open. John ran into his back, not expecting Alex to stop.

“What are you-“ John finally looked around to notice Eliza. “Are you-?” Eliza nodded.

John and Alex scrambled over to their Eliza. They took her into their arms, squeezing her into a hug.

“How long have you known?” Alex asked once they broke apart.

“A month or so.” Both men looked incredulous at this. Why didn’t she tell them before they left?

“You should have told us!” John protested.

“I wrote to the General a month ago. I begged him to keep you safe.” John and Alex looked a little hurt that she didn’t write to them and tell them. She went over them and wrote to Washington. “I’m not sorry. I knew you’d stay until the war was won.”

Alex spoke up then. “The wars not won.” John turned and glared at him.

“You deserve a chance to meet your son. You’re both home now. That’s all the matters.” They seemed satisfied at this.

The next few months passed quickly, Eliza’s stomach growing. In January, Eliza knew her due date was approaching. She had felt the baby turn over, signaling it was time for him to come out.

Philip Hamilton was born on January 22, 1782. After Alex freaked out a little when Eliza started going into labor, the rest passed uneventfully. Both John and Alex held her hand throughout, helping her through it all.

As soon as Eliza held her baby, she knew who the father was. The baby had freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. They were very light, but she could tell they were there. After John and Alex had found out about the baby, they had a long discussion about who the father was. Eliza hadn’t known at the time who it was. Both men said they didn’t care whose it was, it was going to be their child either way. He would be very loved.

The first few months passed, the three parents exhausted as any new parents would be. Around the middle of August, John had to leave to head out to help one of his old commanders.

“Be safe, John. I love you.” Eliza held onto the baby, kissing John on the lips. He repeated the action with Alex before leaning down to kiss the baby on the forehead.

“I love you!” he said before grabbing his bags and heading out the door.

Eliza had a bad feeling in her chest, but she couldn’t stop him over a small feeling.

Not even a few days later, she received a letter. She saw _Laurens_ on the front and she quickly opened it, thinking it was from John.

 

_Alexander Hamilton,_

_On Tuesday the 27 th, my son was killed in a gun fight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him._

_Henry Laurens_

Eliza’s heart stopped. She was thankful she wasn’t holding the baby and that he was asleep in his room. How could this happen? She just saw the man two days ago.

 _Alexander._ She needed to tell him. He had been in his office all day, working away.

She made her way to his office, knocking softly on the door before opening it.

“Alexander?” Eliza tried to sound okay. She knew she had tears streaming down her face, but she wanted to be strong for Alexander. “You have a letter.”

“It’s from John. I’ll read it later.” Alex let a small smile onto his face before continuing to write.

“No it’s not. It’s from his father.” This made Alex look up from his work. He noticed Eliza’s appearance, the red face and tear tracks running down her face. His face fell.

“Read it to me?” He sounded nervous. Eliza didn’t want to have to be the one to do this.

She read the letter, trying hard to get through the letter without bursting into tears again. When she finished, she looked up and see a stoic look on her husband’s face.

“Alexander, are you alright?” He broke out of his stupor and looked at Eliza’s face.

“I have so much work to do.” He quickly turned back to his desk, picked up his quill and started writing furiously.

Eliza would have tried to talk to him if the baby hadn’t started crying in that moment. _The baby_. Philip. He was John’s child. They would be reminded everyday of their lover. Eliza’s heart hurt.

Alexander passed the next few months in his office, rarely coming out to eat or sleep. Eliza brought him food, though he rarely ever touched it. Without John there, Alex was getting reckless again.

Eliza finally got Alex to sleep in the bed around Christmas. It had been a long few months. Philip had started crawling and trying to walk. He wanted his father, but Alexander always teared up at the sight of him.

While Alex was sleeping, Eliza decided to go and clean up his office a little. It reminded her of a few years before when she found John and Alex’s letters. That’s what led to it all.

As she was cleaning up his desk, she saw another stack of letters. She saw _John_ on quite a few of them. This made her curious. What had Alexander been doing?

 

_My dear John,_

_You have only been gone one day and I already miss you. Philip seems to know you’re gone and won’t sleep through the night. I hope you make it back home safe. I have a few ideas of what we can do once you arrive. Eliza misses you dearly. Safe travels._

_Yrs for ever_

_A. Ham_

The date showed it was the last letter Alex wrote to John. He never sent it. Tears started forming in Eliza’s eyes. She flipped to the next letter. The date was the day they received the terrible letter.

 

_John,_

_Eliza just came and told me the news. I wish it weren’t true. She doesn’t seem to be taking it well. I don’t think I am taking it well. Why did you have to go off and get yourself killed? Our story wasn’t over. It still isn’t. I don’t know if I can do this without you. You and Eliza kept me sane. How can I do this without you John?_

_I love you._

The tears started falling freely down Eliza’s face.

 

_My love,_

_It’s been a week. Every time I see Philip, I want to cry. He looks so much like you. I bet his hair will be unruly and curly just like yours. I wish you were going to be here to see him grow up. I’m glad he was your child._

_Johnny,_

_I can’t stand to play with Philip anymore. He probably thinks I hate him and he’s not even a year old yet. I see you in his eyes every time. I don’t want to keep going on without you. But I want to be strong for Eliza. She’s been holding this household together. I don’t know if I could do what she does. I miss you._

“I miss him.” Eliza, startled, almost dropped the letters. Alex was standing the doorway. He still looked tired, eyes red and bags under his eyes.

“I miss him too. I miss him every day.” Eliza motioned for Alex to come sit next to her on the small couch in the room. Alex walked over, slumping down next to her.

Eliza put her arm around him, pulling him closer. Alex put his head on her shoulder, tears leaking out of his eyes.

“We can get through this. I know we can.” Eliza tried to be strong, but she was breaking inside. But if she had Alex by her side, she knew they would be alright.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Years later when Alex finally died from the Burr’s gunshot, John Laurens was the first face he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gone through and edited this, so let me know if you find any mistakes. Thanks! 
> 
> I hope you people liked it! Let me know! Kudos, comment, or come talk to me on tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
